Wayhaught or more like DomKat?
by Joanna.p.20
Summary: This will be a slow burn story about Dom and Kat and their fictional relationship off set. No harm or bad vibes to Dom or Kat’s real lives, I respect them as well as everyone else. Wayhaught.
1. The one with the dreams..

**This is my first attempt at this so I hope you enjoy. If there is any interest I will continue to add chapters to this. No harm or ill intent toward Dom or Kat in real life. I respect their personal lives, this is just a take on what some of us feel could happen. Not to say it would or should. Thank you. **

Kat's point of view:

I love him. He is a great guy, he is my husband. I married him. I just keep having these dreams about Dom, they don't mean anything, just the brain attempting to formulate memories and half of my memories are work and work is kissing Dom. That's it.

I rub my eyes to get the sleep out. Here i am in the middle of nowhere, cold, we are almost done with season 3. We re almost done, I'll be home. With my Bernie and my Ray and no Dom. No Dom. Shake it off!!! I jump up and head for a hot shower.. yes, that will help this. I let the steam drown the dream out, I take a deep breath well aware that I am going to see her soon. It's just work. Shake it off. I am just a really great actor, I am so involved I feel the feeling even now. That's what method acting is all about! I'll try to convince myself but last night keeps playing over, that dream.. her warm body pressed on me. Agh! Aright, cold shower time, the cold water hits me and i shampoo and jump out. I head over to set, I hear her laughing. Dom is already on set. I beeline to my trailer, I am not ready to say hello so I just keep walking.

I practically run into my trailer. I slump into my seat in my already warmed up set up. Look into the palms of my hands and remove my wedding bands. I slowly set them on the counter and change into Officer Haughts uniform. I put on my boots, put on my parka again and head over to make up. GET IT TOGETHER Katherine, i internally scream at myself. I know Dom will be there. You are Nicole Haught, you got this.

I walk into make up and the whole crew is here, Melanie and Dom are going off about, I don't know, I put on my most upbeat smile and say "good morning!" But as soon as Dom turns around my smile is genuine, she just warms me up.

"Hey you, good morning! Yuu ready to tease up our fans?!" She laughs and I remember today is the Lube and Ring scene. Ah, yes. Perfect.

"You know, I was hoping we could practice before hand. I feel like all i do is mess up the set over and over. I'd rather we get the laughing out of the way." She says to me. "We are not on for another 2 hours, Melanie over there needs to do over a few shots to better hide her... situation." We both look over at Melanie who is fighting around with her multi layer outfit. She has been trying to cover up her pregnancy hard and we have all been as supportive as possible.

I look over at Nadine, our make up artist, and ask "how long will i be to set up this morning?"

"45 minutes or so, so if you want to do lines for a while that should work. come back in 45min, that way we have enough Time." At this Dom grabs my hand and we practically run out to her trailer since that is closer than mine.

She pushes me in front of her and so I go in first. She closes the door behind her and squeals, which makes me bust out laughing. "Are you nervous?" I ask, and she just gives me a huge blushing smile. "Yeah this scene is going to be one that is going to be hard not to laugh at" I say.

"Can we?" She asks me and I nod knowing what she is asking. We have been going into character on location while we are around each other just to ease into our scenes on set. This means she wants to go into character which means we are now Nicole and Waverly. She comes over and grabs my left hand (which i think is interesting because she seems to make sure I don't' have my wedding bands on every time we do this) and brings it to the back of her neck. I feel my entire body grow tense. As of recently it happens too quickly, i start feeling her in places that are way past method acting. She looks into my eyes and comes so close to my face that i can taste her already. She says "we can do this. All we need is a little lube" and I know that although I am aching all over we are just here to recite lines but as I look from her eyes to her lips I feel that whatever I am feeling is reciprocated. She bites her lower lip and all of a sudden I pull her in and our lips are touching. This is not in the script.

She pushes up into me and we are full on making out now. She runs her tongue along side my lower lip. Her hands find themselves underneath my parka my left hand cupping the back of her neck and the right under her jacket and its full on madness. The kiss started off fire but now its full on flames eating us up. I feel her chest pressed on me and it is turning me on so much I cant fight it. I feel the heat radiating off her body and I am sure I am shaking but at this point I let her press me against the door of her trailer as her left thigh presses between my legs. My hands start to wander all over her and my right hand finds itself wandering over her bottom she bites my lower lip which causes me to moan and when she pushes her thigh harder against me the sudden wave of pleasure that the motion sends from between my legs and through my core makes me lose my breath and then I catch myself. I pull away from her.

"Wow, I am sorry. I got caught up in the insinuation of the moment." I pant against her lips. She almost jumps away from me. She pulls her jacket over her right shoulder as she slowly wipes her lips and turns slightly turns away from me. She slowly turns back around and I avoid her eyes as I say "maybe we should rehearse the rest in hair and make up, that way we don't lose track of time." Our eyes catch in that moment and I see her furrow her eye brows as she looks at me as if questioning something and as I simply stare back her, blushing... her eyes widen a bit as her lips part just slightly and she says.

"Oh, yeah alright." Crap. she pushes past me and opens the door I slowly follow her. Does she know? Did i just make this weird. Fuck.


	2. The one with the confirmation

DOMS POV:

Dom walks out of the dressing room as Kat follows. Bullocks. What did I just do? She asks herself. Obviously Kat went along with it, I asked to get into character. I embarrassed her! Dom pulls her jacket tightly around her. She has the need to run, run away from Kat from this stupid lack of judgment. No. I am not going to run, she tells herself. I am fine, it went a little too far. OMG does she have a clue, did I just totally give myself away? Bloody Hell.

For weeks she has been attempting to hide her ever growing affections toward Katherine. She told herself for a while it was method acting, she was really into character. But now, after interacting with Kat and her husband and feeling her own stomach drop as he hugged her and kissed her in front of all of them, she knew clearly she had allowed herself to cross a line. She honestly had fallen for Kat. She allowed herself to let their friendship mean more to her, allowed herself to give everything into the kisses they shared on set knowing that, that was all she was going to get. And although kissing her a second ago felt, maybe for the first time, as if Kat might share her sentiments, she realized that was stupid. Kat had just gotten married, she was reading into it because she was hopeful. Dumb.

Dom notices they are getting closer to set and neither of them has said anything. She is at loss as what to say knowing that in a second her and Kat will be surrounded by other people and having a scene pending in the near future, she is freaking out.

She suddenly stops and wips around. Kat abruptly stops in front of her, they are just a foot apart. Staring at each other in this familiar awkwardness.

"Kat, i am sorry. I know that maybe you were just going with the scene. Or what the scene could mean, I realize perhaps I took it a little too far there. I acknowledge that. Clearly that wouldn't work for how the scene should go." Dom is fighting with her chain and avoiding at all cost Kat's eyes, but when she does look at her she notices Kat looks sad. It causes Dom to stop her fidgeting. "Kat, are you alright?" Kat pulls her parka closer to her own body. Noticeably inhales and nods. She walks past Dom into the make up set. Dom feels her chest grow heavy.

I did something didn't I? She asks herself. She walks in after Kat and when she sees Kat with the group she can tell Kat has turned Nicole back on, she is smiling and chatting up Nadine. They are getting her ready. Dom watches Kat and Nadine notices her looking and points at the chair next to Kat. Dom plops down and her eyes catch Kat, Dom mouthes "sorry." Kat reaches out her hand and rubs Doms' hand.

"You ready for lines?" Kat asks.

"Yes, shall we my dear?" Kat nods and this signals Dom that they are back in character. Dom feels a huge sense of relief but when she looks at Kat she notices her looking at her lips and then licking her own. Then looking away and grabbing her scrips off the counter.

Now, I know this can't be happening, Dom tells herself. I know I am reading into this but all of a sudden she feel much more brave. She pulls Kat's chair close to her own so that their legs are in between the others while they sit. Nadine is curling up Kat's hair, giving her the Officer Haught look, and they start going over lines.

How I wish this could be what I want it to be. That the trailer meant more to her, she doesn't see me that way. She can't, I need to stop reading into Nicole. Nicole isn't real. She just isn't. The wind of bravery blows away. Dom goes on reading lines with Kat until they are called to set.

Dom watches Kat move. Sees Nicoles loving eyes looking back at her. Sweet sweet Nicole how I wish you were real.

"CUT, that's a wrap!" Dom hears and just like that their sexy "lube and ring" scene is over. Everyone is laughing and high fivin' and just having fun but Dom falls out of character. She finds her jacket and pulls it back on. She just wants to go back to her hotel room. I've done it to myself, she thinks. I let myself think for a second maybe she could want this too, and here I am, heart broken? Can that be a thing over a crush? But is that all it is? It doesn't matter she isn't going to break up a marriage, its not who she is. It's guilt that is nestling at the pit of her stomach, she knows she would be so willing if Kat gave her as much as a second glance.

The remainder of the night goes over well, she plays along with everyone. Kat smiles at her several times an they carry on a regular conversation. As the night on set comes to a close she calls an Uber to get her back to her hotel. She waits there int eh cold feeling alone and as her ride pulls up she hears "hey hold on, can I ride back with you?" From a running Kat.

"Yeah, of course." She replies as she moves to the side to let Kat in.

"Thank you, I am exhausted, I didn't even think of calling one for myself and when I saw you, I ran" she laughed and this made Dom laugh back. Don't' think to much into this Dominique, she tells herself. They get to the hotel and both head to the elevator. They are going up in silence. Kat is on the 6th floor, Dom is on the 5th. As they get to Dom's floor, Dom swears she can hear her own heart beat in her ears. The elevator dings and she forces herself not to look at Kat.

"Good night, dear" is all she says as she does her best to exit the elevator normally. She exhales as she walks out, jeez was I holding my breath in that entire time? She slightly shakes her head and then is startled by the hand that touches her right shoulder. She turns around and its Kat.

"You didn't make this weird. I fear its I that made it weird. I kissed you without the scene calling for a kiss. I am not sure what got into me. I just wanted to let you know, I don't need an apology. We were caught up in the scene that is all. I know how much our fans mean to us. I, I don't' want you feeling like you did something wrong." Kat says and Dom feels the rush again, like she is dizzy for whatever reason at Kat's words.

"No, I did do something wrong, I know I did. So, I AM sorry. You are married, I do not want to disrespect that. Please just accept the apology and we can just move on." Dom is feeling flushed. She realizes she just admitted to something without realizing she was doing it. Kat is is just staring at her and makes an attempt to say something but stops herself. Dom knows that Kat has made the realization too. Kat then moves slowly toward Dom and Dom notices Kat's hands are shaking.

"You are right, I am married" Kat says quietly. Holy Hell. Dom realizes she isn't the only one feeling this. She was right! Kat did reciprocate this. They both stare at each other for a second longer.

"Yeah, I respect that. You should go." Dom manages to get out and she has no idea where that came from. She has no idea where the bravery is coming from, she doesn't want Kat to go, not knowing that she is feeling this too. But she watches as Kat wipes a single tear off her own cheek and gets back in the elevator. This just got so much more complicated than having a silly crush on Kat Barrell.


	3. The one with the right thing

KAT POV:

Kat slumped against the wall in the elevator. What the hell did I just admit to? What the hell! Well, at this moment she decided it was done. She loved Ray, both her and Dom acknowledged whatever it was needed to stop. It was done, their friendship crossed a line but it was done. At that the exact moment her insides were screaming. Every part of her wanted to run, open these elevator doors and run into Dom, hold her tight and kiss her senselessly! She didn't realize she started to cry and when the elevator dinged open she just stood there and somehow ended up on the ground floor again. She collected herself walked out to the lobby and took the stairs up. She needed to think. When she finally reached her floor an unlocked her door, it all felt worse so she undressed herself and got in the shower.

She cried for what felt like forever and she needed sleep. She had a 5 am wake up call and here it was 11pm. She got out of the shower, put on her sleep clothes, which was quite a few layers, Canadian winter is cold. She was combing through her hair when she heard a knock. Her heart started beating extremely quickly. Please don't let it be her, she thought, I won't be able to contain myself. But, Alas, it was her.

"Can, I come in for a second? I promise not to try anything, I just wanted to say a few things." Dom says quickly as if fearing the door would be slammed in her face.

"Yes, of course." Kat moves to the side as Dom walks in. She smells the scent of Sweep Pea and jasmine on her it soothes her almost comforts her. Then as Kat closes the door Dom is just as quickly wrapping her arms around Kat. No, no, no, I won't be able to fight you off, Kat thinks to herself but she allows Dominique to wrap herself around her, Kat pulls her in tightly. Both of them slowly shaking as their breaths grow quicker the embrace grows tighter.

"Kat, I respect that you are married. That doesnt' change this for me. I love you and respect you as my friend. I am not sure how this happened but I do not want to ruin anything with you and your relationship. Lord, I am being presumptuous, I don't mean to assume I am changing anything, I just want you to know that is not my intention. I am not sure if this is just a character depth thing. I just don't want to lose our friendship and relationship on set. Please," Dom says very quickly. Kat allows the words to sink in. She doesn't let go of Dom she continues to silently hold on, running slow circles with her right index finger over Dom's lower back. Allowing herself to feel the warmth of Dominiques body. Then she quietly says..

"It changes nothing. I want the same thing. I dont' want to lose us." Kat slowly pulls away from the embrace but holds on to Dom's hands. They look at each other neither sure what to say next. "We are good. We can move forward" Kat finishes.

Dom nods at her and sadly smiles. Kat can see it, the sadness in Dom's eyes an she is sure it mirrors her own. Dom nods again slowly, takes a deep breath in, lets go of Kat's hands and walks around the room, as if searching.. All Kat can do is stare and then suddenly Dom moves in and swiftly plants her lips on Kat's lips.

Kat closes her eyes moving into the kiss, they both fall in. Dom's lips are so soft and warm and that is all Kat thinks about, she allows Dom not nibble at her bottom lip. Their hands gently intertwined as they allow themselves the moment. Kat's tongue slowly moves over Dominiques and as she moves closer and their bodies touch, she lets out a small moan. All the while Dom's tongue is playing with hers. Gentle circles, pulling Kat in. Their kiss is growing deeper, more wanting, and as Kat's hands let go of Dom's to pull her in, to close the space to give in to Dom, Dom who is right here right now. Dom who she wants to touch and feel and.. just like that Dom pulls away. Ends the moment, leaving Kat dumb struck.

"Very well, I respect you, I respect your marriage. I will not do this again. I just needed to kiss you one time, knowing that it was real." Dom says and looks one last time at Kat. Then walks out the door. Leaving Kat there stunned. Kat knows its for the best. But she aches, she starts crying again. She kissed someone else, she wanted to, she is married. She needs to tell Ray. She should tell Ray, but its over, what good is it to hurt him, what good is it to hurt Dom? But, she cannot stand the hurt she feels herself, and decides to sleep it off. Sleep, yes, that will help this out.


	4. The one with the real life dream

Dom POV:

What in the bloody Bullocks do I think I am doing? Dom practically runs to the elevator, feeling like she is about to have a panic attack and fighting herself from wanting to go back to Kat. She knows nothing is going to be the same. She needs to calm down and realize that she needs to let Kat go. It will be hard, she has to see her constantly as they work together. They share most of their time on screen. Dom feels like her insides are burning up and like she is going to faint. She somehow finds herself back in her room. She places her right hand over her lips, traces the outlines, tastes Kat on them as she slowly licks them. What am I going to do? I am in love with Kat. I need to get away from here. She begins to plan a trip to be by herself in the wilderness. She needs to connect with something much larger than herself, much larger than this feeling, she has so many other things going on. She sets it in her mind to let Kat go. I will let this feeling go, it will pass. She finds a van to rent, she can sleep under the stars. Yes, after this weeks shooting she has a few weeks off. She will leave. She needs to leave!

Dom takes her pants off and puts on some jams. She gets under the covers. Thinks of calling Kat, she doesn't. I need to sleep! She gets out of bed and makes herself valerian root tea. It will calm her nerves, her anxiety, her sadness. She sits there in silence as the tea steeps. She blows over it gently as she plays with her hair. She slowly drinks it. Gets into bed and slowly, as she begins to practice lines in her head, sleep begin to over come her.

She suddenly feels soft finger tips tracing her mouth as she open her eyes she sees Kat sitting at the edge of the bed. She reaches out for her. Kat comes closer, moves the covers as she joins Dom under them. As the warmth of her body reaches Dom, she feels the touch as if electricity just went through her. Kat climbs on top of her. "We can't" is all that Dom manages to get out before Kat's lips are over hers.

"Can't we?" Kat mouthes over their kiss. Dom pulls her down harder into the kiss. Their bodies pressed together and then Dominique moves to part Kat's legs and as Kat's thigh presses itself hard between Dom's legs she lets out a soft moan. This kiss is intensifying, Kat begins softly nibbling and slowly sucking on Dom's bottom lip, and Dom can't take it anymore.

"Please, touch me" Dom lets out and she hears Kat's breath hitch in her throat but just as quickly she is kissing Dom again, harder than before, and Dom feels Kats right hand begin to makes it way from her side, over her left hip, under her jammies, and between her legs. Dom bites down on Kat's lip "please Kat, I want you so badly" she manages to get out through heavy breathing. Kat kisses her again, taking any speaking out of the equation, and Dom feels her finger tips move under undies and touch warm wetness. They both moan into their kiss, Kat slowly moves her finger tips between Doms lips, moving slowly down her, and gently pushing into Dom. Dom groans "please, i need you." And then she feels herself shudder as Kat inserts two fingers into her, her thumb slowly massaging over her clit.

"You feel so good.." Dom hears as Kat nibbles over her left ear lobe, "so" Kat pulls out "fucking" she pushes in hard "good" is the last word she focuses on as she picks up the pace and starts roughly pumping into Dom.

"Don't stop, don't stop" Dom practically growls and it appears as though Kat has no plans of stopping and suddenly without time to think, or catch herself, Dom feels herself tense up and tighten around Kat's finger tips.. *

DOM jumps up. She looks around the room, she is alone. She is covered in sweat. It was a bloody dream. Dreams.. dreams. She looks at the time, 4:30am, I guess now is a good at item as any. She gets up, disappointed, sad, and trying to prep herself for what awkwardness this day will bring.


	5. The one where people know

KAT POV:

Kat jumps off her bed as the alarm goes off.

"AAARRGHHH!" She shouts out! I feel like I've been struck by a freight train!. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and begins to get ready but then suddenly the reality of last nights events hit her again. Dom left. I am going to see her in a short while. My husband is visiting set in a few days. My shit is a mess! Get it together!

Kat gets out of bed and heads for a shower. But the shower brings her no comfort. She gets out, gets dressed, and Uber's to set alone. She doesn't want to ride with anyone. Dominque was no where to be seen in the lobby. Not that she was looking for her or anything. She calms herself on the way to set. She knows she has more scenes with Melanie coming so that will be good.

What! Just stop yourself Katherine. Things will fine. You need to stop over analyzing, you both said it was done, you both wanted to remain friends. So, focus on that. The morning came, the night is over. LET IT GO.

The closer to set they get the more she begins to tense up. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. She looks up the rear view mirror and she sees the concerned eyes of her driver. Great, I look crazy. Finally the car stops. She thanks the driver and he suddenly says "whatever it is, I'm sure you will figure it out." Kat nods and gets out of the car. WTF.

She looks around set and most everyone is here. They are starting in 45 minutes which is just enough time for her to get to hair and make up. She walks in and BAM, there she is. Dominique almost completely ready, she beat everyone here. She looks beautiful as always. Kat walking slowly to her station staring. Dom does not look at her once, she is focused on whatever Nadine is saying while the girl puts her lip gloss on her, then Nadine looks up and says "HI sleepy head!" Dom looks over to Kat and she smiles, she is smiling, she looks as thought nothing has happened.

"Good morning sunshine," Dom beams and for whatever reason the beaming makes Kat feel like she has been punched in the stomach.

"All done, you may be on your way. NEXT!" Nadine points at Kat to sit down. Dominique gets up smiles at Kat and goes on. Kat feels shocked but why should she? I mean this is what they had both said they wanted, things to be normal. Kat watches Dominique go over and chat up Gabrielle, one of the set designers, and she can't explain the feeling building in her chest. She can't focus on whatever Nadine is yammering about, all she can do is stare at Dom laughing and smiling and gently play smacking someone else. Gabrielle seems more than taken by their conversation. KAT, snap out of it. She tells herself and looks away. What is Dom doing, is she doing this shit on purpose to get a rise out of me? No, she wouldn't do that, that is not who she is, she is probably just trying to distract herself. You are over analyzing again Kat, she stops herself. She takes her phone out and texts ray. _GOOD MORING HONEY, LOVE YOU_ there she text her husband, she is married. Things are good. Except for she knows deep down its getting more and more complex.

She is done with hair and make up and goes out to her trailer, she passes Dominique's and catches her talking with Melanie. They look a little serious so she moves along. Baby stuff I am sure. She changes into her Officer Haught attire and off the day goes. Her scenes are with Dom but not as up in her face as usual. It helps, but there is not denying the chemistry, they are after all, Wayhaught. As the day closes up Steph invites the crew for dinner and drinks, the call time tomorrow is 9am and they re finishing at 9pm which is unusual so she takes the opportunity. Kat goes back to her trailer to change and notices Dom in front of her walking quickly alone back to hers. She catches up. She does it before she has time to think it over. "Dom, you coming?" Dom slows down in front of her. Then turns around slower than one would.

"I am actually going to pass, didn't get much rest. I want to catch up on some of my zzzz" Kat can tell Dom is avoiding her gaze.

"Okay, I understand. Did you want to maybe grab a drink just us at the hotel?" Why Kat why did you just ask that, you are an idiot..

"Sure, I woudnt mind that, sort of a night cap if you will." Dom smiles back. Oh, maybe not such an idiot. Maybe this will be okay. All of a sudden Gabrielle comes out of nowhere.

"Dom, we still on?" Dom looks at both of them.

"Yes, Kat will be joining us, she isn't feeling a party right now either. Share an Uber then?" Dom looks between them and then takes her phone out to summon one. "I am going to change and then lets meet back here we can walk to the street together?" Dom states and heads to her trailer. Kats eyes follow her and she trails behind to get to her own trailer. I am fucking jealous?! It shouldn't matter but since when is she into Gabrielle? Am I making more of them than it is? Probably. I am such a moron, I should just go out with the crew! Kat changes quickly. What was I trying to do anyway? Go have a drink alone at our hotel with Dom? I've done that before but it all feels so different now. Fuck. She heads out of her trailer to catch Gabrielle and Dom playing "hacky sack"? She rolls her eyes as he walks over. She attempts to carry a conversation about how cold it's been while the girls play and wait.

Melanie and Steph approach as their car pulls up. "you guys aren't' coming?" Melanie asks. Both Kat and Dom answer at the same time "long night" and then look at each other as both Melanie and Steph watch them.

"Right, of course. Yeah we will see you guys tomorrow. Don't stay up to late. Get your rest." Steph gently smiles. Melanie just looks between them as she stares just a little longer at Dom.

"Hey Gabs, come with us, more than one of the boys was asking about you. You should come. Let these two old ladies get some sleep. Come on Gabby!" Melanie says.

"I don't' want to stand Dominque up." Gabrielle says and before Kat can stop herself she says "you wouldn't be, she has me." Gabrielle looks between them, shrugs, and goes off with the girls. Kat cant' help but watch the way both Steph's and Melanie's eyes stick to Dom. Then they wave and walk off.

Dom looks over at Kat and says "they know, come on lets go." They both get in the Uber and head back in silence. When they are almost there Kat finally asks.

"Know what?" She feels nervous.

"Don't worry they know I have a thing.. had a thing for you. I told Mel I told you. That you understood and that things aren't weird. You love Ray. We are good." Dom says calmly.

"Then what were all those looks about?" Kat asks. She feels herself getting flushed.

"I'm not quite sure, dear. But I'd rather not be presumptuous" Dom gets out of the car. Kat follows her out. She decides not to to push this. She decides to leave it alone. She follows behind Dom as she walks to the bar. Dom sits down, takes her coat off. Kat sits next to her. She looks over at Dom, watches her order a whiskey neat. She orders her the same. They sit. Drink it slowly talk about the scenes for tomorrow. Then Dom orders them another one. Kat doesn't' stop her. She lets her, they sit and talk some more, nothing weird. Kat thinks for a moment it could be the same as it was before but that thought leaves her quickly. She watches Dom talk, looks at her lips as she laughs. She knows Dom notices but also realizes that she is choosing to ignore it. Kat decides to order them one more drink and maybe its the whiskey motivating her but she places her hand on Dom's knee, she knows Dom notices, she realizes Dom allows it, and as they sip their drinks and allow themselves to fall back into what they've been, it seems as though it will be okay. Dom looks at the time and says "I think its time for bed. It's almost midnight." Kat didn't realize how quickly the time flew.

"Yeah, you are right. Wow the time just flew. Let's get to bed!! It's going to feel so good!!" Kat exclaims, oh I'm tipsy. Fuck. Act normal. They both get to the elevator. This feels familiar. They are both leaning on the opposite walls of the elevator facing each other. It's moving quickly and neither of them is saying anything. "Dom, can you please sleep with me? Just sleep, I just want you close to me tonight. Nothing else just sleep." The door dings at Dom's Floor she looks at Kat as the door opens.

"Sure." She reaches out her hand to Kat and Kat takes hold of her hand. Kat's mind is racing as she follows Dom to her room. Just sleep Kat, she watches Dom's hips as she walks in front of her. Just sleep.


	6. The one where it IS what IT is

_A/N Please be gentle I'm not the best with love scenes. _

DOM POV:

Dom approaches her hotel room, she let's go of Kat's hand and searches for her key. There she finds it she opens the door and moves to the side to let Kat in. Kat walks past her, into her room and Dom can't help but start doubting how good of an idea this is. She watches Kat take off her coat and hook it up against the wall. Dom begins doing the same as she removes her own boots.

"Would you like something to change into? I have some jammies I could get you." Dom asks as she removes the sweater she has on. She feels Kat's gaze and she knows what the feeling filling the room is but again she decided to ignore it.

"I'd love that. Thank you." Kat responds. She stands then with her hands clasped low and what looks to be shaking. Dom grabs her clothes. She looks at Kat. What are my intentions here. I should kill the tension. She hands Kat the clothes.

"So when is Ray visiting?" Dom asks. There that should kill the vibe she thinks to herself. Kat takes the clothes sets them on the bed and removes her sweater and shirt. Doms eyes grow wide she can feel it. She knows she has to be blushing. She turns around quickly and goes to find herself something to wear.

"On Sunday so a few days away. I'd rather not talk about Ray, if you don't mind. It's not why I'm here." Kat replies and she feels the mood grow thick with longing. Dom turns around. Kat is putting on the pajama pants she gave her. Dom looks at her noticing how short they fit her and can't help but laugh. Kat looks down and laughs too. Dom removes her pants in front of Kat which makes Kat noticeably flushed. She ignores that and puts on pants. She removes her bra from under the loose shirt she is already wearing. Two can play this game although, she is uncertain of the game and if she really wants to carry on.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about Ray, I was only wondering. Come sit, why are you here?" She plops down on her bed and Kat follows. This is when she realizes Kat is quite buzzed and so is she. Crap. What was I trying to put on with the whiskey? Keep it composed Dom. She is looking at Kat and Kat is looking down at the palms of her own her hands. She has them crossed on her lap. Dom takes her hand and Kat looks up at her. Kats eyes are filled with tears. Oh no. Dom feels the tears begin to threaten her own eyes. She pulls Kat over to her and they both fall into bed. Dom brings Kat into her. She puts her arms around her. Kat reciprocates. We are drunk. This is! Don't think so much, she needs comfort, be her friend.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dom asks her while she begins to stroke her head.

"What is happening to us? I was so jealous earlier. How did one kiss, one time, do this? I know you and Gabby aren't anything, you would of told me. Still, I was so taken back by how it made me feel. I'm sorry I know I'm saying too much we already agreed to leave this alone. It's what right. I just, I'm not sure how to handle this. Us? I don't know please just.." Kat trails off as Dom pulls her closer. Dom doesn't know what's going on and the thought of Kat jealous over her makes her smile but it shouldn't. She is married and yet here they are. Tangled up on Dom's bed. Kat is telling her she has feelings, she has admitted it, out loud.

"I don't know what the right thing to say to that is. I'm not sure I have words that haven't already been said given our situation. Your situation. I'm here if you want me. I'll listen. I'm still me. You are still you. I'm going to go away for a while at break. Give us space, see if maybe that is what this is. Maybe we caught the WayHaught fever.." Dom laughs softly and can feel Kats smile form, pressed up against her neck.

"I'd rather you not.." Kat is cut off by Dom's "I know." They lay there Kat resting her body half over Dom's. The silence filling the moment with tension. Kat begins to move her right hand down Dom's stomach, begins tracing the hem of her pants. Dom watches her hand move and her heart begins to race.. "Dom I.. I know I've been drinking and I know I shouldn't be here. I know. I just, I want to be close to you. It's an ache I can't explain. I can only.." Kat shifts and Dom can feel her entire body shiver. Dom control yourself. It's all happening as if in slow motion. But at lightning speed so that Dom can't catch it. Kat is hovering over her. Her lips floating over Dom's. Dom's watching her mouth so intently. "I need to see if, this is really what it is. I've never wanted.. you know. Before. I just.." Kat kisses her and before she can stop herself, Dom is pulling her in. They catch fire. Their bodies burning up the air between them. Whiskey the fuel revving up the moment and like powder catching them both off guard and setting an explosion off of pent up desire.

Dom glides her hands into the bottom of Kats shirt up her back pulling her closer. Kat is making Dom dizzy with want she pushes her hips into Dom and they both groan into the movement. Their kiss laced with need. Dom begins to slowly glide her tongue over Kats bottom lip, Kats tongue responds gently licking over Dom's tongue they both gently push the others back and forth, this makes Dom hips push up with the implications.. the slow circles Kat is drawing against her lips is driving her insane.

Dom feels Kats hand go under her shirt, she feels her fingers touch against her left nipple. Dom moans into their kiss and the sound sets off something in Kat, she suddenly pushes her right leg in between Dom's thighs so that Dom is spread apart with Kat between her legs. They are pressed against each other in a way that Dom isn't sure she will be able to control. Kat slowly pushes her pelvis into Dom so that their centers are touching, the want in the movement is clear, they are not timid here. Dom wraps her legs around Kat, she needs her closer, the motion encourages Kat so that she is now slowly grinding herself against Dom.. Kats right hand is grabbing at Dom's ass.

Dominique is dizzy with lust at this point she wants to cry out, her clit is pulsating hard as Kat rubs herself directly over it. The gentle movement of Kats hips directly between her legs is almost painful it feels so good. Kats breathing is turning much raspier and quicker. Her kisses harder as the motion is getting her closer.

"Take your pants off, please I can't stand it. I need to feel you." Dom manages to say between kisses and short breaths. She hears Kat moan at her request and feels Kat slowly pull off of her. She watched a frazzled, half drunk, horny Kat get up off the bed and remove her pants and undies all at once. Dom stares at her naked bottom half and then sits up at the edge of the bed. She pushes Kats shirt up and Kat helps her take it off. Kat takes her own bra off and then goes to remove Dom's shirt. Dom helps and then she pulls Kat to her, lowers her head to pepper kisses over Kats stomach.. her thighs and then one long kiss right on top of Kats lower lips, allowing her tongue to linger over Kats throbbing hard clit. Mmm, she tastes so heavenly..

"Oh God!" Kat growls and then she pushes Dom backward on the bed. She practically tares Dom's pants off tossing them behind her. Dom lays there watching Kat Barrel between her legs, she watches her move her hands slowly up her thighs and under her butt, watches her slide her panties off her. Watches her want her so badly, only intensifies the want sizzling inside of her own body. Kat places herself back on top of Dom. Dom feels Kats hips press against hers. She pushes her hips up to meet her, wraps her legs around her again, tightly and she can't help the gasp of pleasure that comes out of her as she feels how wet Kat is against her. She feels Kats warm full breast pressed against her own and then suddenly as Kat resumes the gentle movement against her Dom begins to tremble at the feeling of Kats clit rubbing up against her. She hears Kat moan against her ear and she is almost certain it's not going to take much for her to Cum.

"Dom, of fuck, Dom.. DOM!" Kat Moans into her ear as the speed of her hips grinding against her quickens, Dom's insides are on fire, she feels the pressure building in her abdomen with every thrust of Kat against her.

Every time she moves their clits rub against each other, she feels Kat pull up slightly, placing her hands on either side of Dom. But, the repositioning only makes the feeling more intense and now she can watch a flush Kat rubbing against her. Dom's legs wrapped around either side of her as her beautiful body grinds into her. Kat begins to move faster and Dom pushes her hips up against her harder. She can't focus, watching Kats beautiful breasts bounce so close to her face and the growing pressure of Kats movement has her near the edge. She holds onto Kats arms as Kat moves, harder, and harder. Kat is groaning and moaning over her.

"Dom, fuck, I'm so close.. I'm going to, I'm, i'm going to.." Suddenly she feels Kat tense up, her mouth opens wide and she pushes hard against Dom. Then she feels her move faster and Dom's own body begins to grow more tense. The earth shattering moan that escapes Kats mouth as she reaches climax sends Dom over the edge.

"Oh fuck, Kat, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Dom screams as she begins to cum. Kat continues her climax with each thrust of her hips against her. Dom feels the wave of pleasure ripple through out her body as they both turn into a shaking quivering Mess. Finishing together.

"Oh Fuck." Is all Kat manages to get out as slumps down on top of Dom. Their wetness all over each other. As she attempt to catch her breath Dom realizes.. this IS what it is. Shit.

Shit.


	7. The one where they both saw it coming

The one where they both saw it coming..

KAT POV:

Kat lays there on top of Dom, she is slowly coming off her high. She feels Dom's hands move up and down her arms. The realization that this isn't some dream, that this really just happened sets in. She slowly moves off of Dom and rolls to her back off of her. Both women lay there naked composing themselves. Kat is putting it all together, she just had sex with Dominque, she enjoyed it, she still wanted Dominique and where this is all clearing up so much for her, it doesn't change one very prominent truth. She is married. She can feel the regret beginning to form and before she can freeze up she turns to face Dom.

Dom just looks up, her eyes closed. Kat goes to open her mouth and closes up again.

"You don't have to say anything. I understand." Dom says. Those words feel like they stab Kat. "Now you know. Now, I know. It changes nothing, I get it. We can't keep falling into this. I'm sorry for buying us more drinks.." Dom trails off as her voice cracks. Kat can see the tear coming down her cheek. Dom suddenly get up. Kat doesn't know what to say, what to do. She watches Dom search for her clothes. She gets up and begins doing the same. They are both getting dressed in a room where they shared a moment of pure honesty between the two of them and now that clarity is too harsh. The room has been sucked dry of the passion and now only a sadness lingers in the air. Kat is dressed before Dominique is and sits on the bed. Dom looks at her with what looks like surprise.

"You didn't think I was just going to leave?" Kat asks her. Kat has put her sleep clothes back on. "Can I stay? I do want to just be close to you. I wont' try anything else, I know I am not being fair to you if I do." Dom nods at Kat. Kat lays down her buzz still present. She watches Dom turn off the light, feels her get in bed and Kat moves her body to play the big spoon to Dom's little spoon. She smells Dom's hair and feels Dom reach back for her hand, Kat wraps her arm around her, feeling Dom rest her hand over Kat's arm. They both lay there, the night and the whiskey taking them both off to sleep. Kat knows she needs to tell Ray what has happened here. Maybe they should all talk about this but that is a conversation for the sober morning. Right now its about sleep with Dom. Sleep.

Kat moves and the throbbing headache is a harsh reminder of her poor whiskey choices. She opens her eyes and sees that Dom is already awake. She has her hand covering her eyes and that makes Kat smile. Oh crap, what time is it. Kat moves and Dom looks over at her. "Good morning, what time is it?" Kat asks, and Dom responds.

"I am not sure, I was trying to deal with this bloody headache. Let me check." Dom gets up and she exclaims "oh crap, we need to get ready. It's quarter to 9!" This makes Kat jump up. She still needs to get back to her room to change. She rips off her bed time clothes and starts putting on her jeans, Dom has run off to the restroom.

"Dom?" Kat calls out. " I need to head back to my room, I'll see you there or did you want to grab a Uber together?" Dom comes out with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Sure lets get ready I'll meet you downstairs at 9? We are already going to be late might as well try and do what we can." Dom states. Kat nods goes over to her and gives her a quick hug. Dom runs back into her restroom and Kat is out of her room. As Kat heads to the elevator she runs into Melanie. They both just stare at each other for a second. Kat feels the blush on her own cheeks as Melanie nods, this isn't Kat's floor, Melanie knows that. It's Dom's, Melanie knows that too. She is still wearing last nights clothes. Her hair is a mess, she looks like a hangover and regret. All things she knows Melanie is picking up.

"Good morning Mel, see you on set." Kat states as she runs for the stairs. Mel continues nodding as she heads for the elevator.

"Kat!" This makes Kat stop and turn around. "I am not going to say a word, but Dom is the sweetest human on the planet. Don't do this, whatever this is, to her." Kat listens and watches Melanie get into the elevator. She open the door and heads up the stairs. Kat feels like a shitty person. One thing is clear, even through her pounding headache, she cares for Dom. She does. She cares for Ray, that's also true. Not now! She runs to her room. Brushes her teeth. Washes her face. Changes completely out of her clothes. Thrown on. New jacket, brushes her hair, and runs to the elevator. Dom is already in the lobby. She walks over to her. Dom looks up.

"The umber is 2 min away." She states and starts heading to the doors. Kat follows and then as they wait Dom hands her two Advil. They are suddenly joined by Steph. It for whatever reason makes Kat jump.

"Steph, you running late too?" Dom asks looking at her and then at Kat. Kat feels uneasy but she dry swallows her Advil and just watched over Dom.

"Last night was a rager! I just woke up. My Bad. I saw you two heading into the elevator as we were getting in, we kept it going for a while.. mistake! See what happens when we quit early?! Never again!" Steph yammers on. They all get into the Uber. Drive in silence.

As they get out and head to their trailers, the tension between her and Dom is clear. Dom walks ahead of her and the closer they get the more Kat is making up her mind to follow Dom into her trailer. They need to talk. But as they get closer Kat catches something out of the corner of her eye and her stomach drops.. it's Ray coming out of her trailer. He is early. He is surprising her. He has this big goofy smile that she is not reciprocating. He runs at her and picks her up. As he spins her, Kat catches sight of Dom's eyes. Dom looks away and rushes into her own trailer. Crap. Crap!

"I went to your room this morning but you were not there, so I figured you might already be here but then I didn't find you." He says as he holds her tightly and sets her back on the ground. He pulls away and looks at her.

"Yeah, Dom and I had a few drinks last night then got to talking and I ended up sleeping in her room.. I'm sorry." Kat says unable to meet his gaze. I am so sure he can just smell it on me, the guilt.

He looks at her and smiles, "should I be worried WayHauhght is going to take my wife?" Kat lets go of the embrace and begins to head to her trailer. He follows her. "Hey i am just kidding. I have missed you so much." He follows her into the trailer and wraps his arms around her from behind. Kat feels awful and turns around. He kisses her. She tries to reciprocate the kiss but she finds it difficult. He pulls back and looks at her again. "Katherine, what's the matter?" She looks past him and sees Dom pass her trailer, she makes no effort to look into Kat's trailer, she is dressed and ready to go to set. Kat feels herself sinking in quick sand. "Talk to me, what's wrong, you've never been so distant. Did something happen? Did someone say something to you? Are you pregnant?" He asks.

"What? No, I'm not pregnant. I need to get ready. I don't mean to be so distant. I just didn't' expect you that's all. If I am honest I am slightly hung over and I'm already late." Kat stammers over herself, she passes him to her closet and begins to undress, her back to him. He says nothing. She takes a deep breath and removes her shirt. She hears him take a deep breath in. I know I am being an asshole. I just feel like an asshole. I don't know what to do.

"Kat, are there scratches on your arms?" Ray asks, Kat feels her stomach drop. She remembers Dom holding on to her arms as she.. She closes her eyes. Grabs her uniform top and begins to put it on. "You said you stayed with Dom last night? What where you guys up to? I mean, or did something happen on set?" He seems to trail off. Kat puts her uniform pants on and turns around. She looks at him. He looks concerned more than anything.

"I slept with Dom. I didn't mean for it to happen. I am not sure why it did. I just know it did. Nothing more will come of it. I am sorry. I know that, that isn't good enough but I am." Kat says all in one breath. She looks at him as he just looks at her dumbfounded. . She sits down and begins putting her boots on. She knows its more nerves than anything making her act this way. Cold, and distant. Or is it more than that, is it that she wants to run after Dom and explain she had no idea he was coming. She is unsure. "I want you to know she knows that too, we both got carried away, maybe its our characters, I don't know. This will not happen again. I know its a lot to take in, and I am so sorry to spring it on you like this. I do love you Ray. I do. I am not sure what this means. I understand whatever you decide on this. I have to go." Kat gets out as quickly as possible. She stands as Nicole Haught in front of him. He looks at her.

"Okay. I need to think. I will be here until you get a break." He says quietly. She nods. Then leaves the trailer. As soon as she walks out she feels the tears start to threaten her. She heads to hair and make up and today they just flat iron her hair and put on some basic stuff. She is ready. She heads in and sees Dom. Dom, Dom chatting up Gabrielle and giggling. Fuck. Dom who she has put in the middle of an awful mess.


	8. The one where Melanie is wise

The one where Melanie is wise.. things are getting real up in here.

DOM POV:

Kat walks into the sound stage by herself. Ray has decided to surprise her, of course he has, why wouldn't he? I mean I would surprise her too. I need to calm down. Nothing has changed, well maybe just the fact that I know what Kat looks like very naked and what she is like in the sak. Nothing else changes. Dom can't help but notice how frazzled Kat looks but she refrains from asking. It is not my place, that is her business. Gabby is going off about something and then says and "then i look like a potato," which makes Dom look at her and laugh. Kat approaches them and nods and keep walking past them. Dom does her best to not follow her with her gaze. That's when she notices Ray walk into set. He looks like he is going to be sick. He approaches Dom. Oh no. Why me, she thinks to herself.

"Kat went that way Ray, nice seeing you by the way." Dom states. He just looks at her. This is making Dom uneasy because she is slowly realizing he knows. He. Knows. He comes closer t her. He doesn't look threatening just confused. "Ray?" Dom asks and reaches out to him. She gently touches his arm and it seems to bring him out of whatever trance he is in.

"Hi, can I have a word outside?" Ray asks Dom. She nods and he leads the way out the doors. When Dom looks back she notices Kat notice and is watching her make her way to the door with them. Dom doesn't wait. She gets out of the building to see him round the corner. She follows. As soon as she turns the corner she just sees him standing there. "How long have you guy been doing this?" He asks, no emotion behind his voice. Dom takes a deep breath in. he knows.

"We haven't been doing anything. Nothing was planned it just sort of sprung up. It is nothing more. She loves you. I know that. It was a one off thing. I am not sure why. Well I know why, Katherine is Katherine. How can't you fall for her. I'm sorry Ray. It will not happen again. I know this must be hard for you and I am sorry I have allowed this to happen." Dom manages to get out. She watches sadness and what looks like relief to take over his face. "She would never keep it from you. Kat is an honest person. I am not sure if it's the characters we play, the fans, the setting, but we got swept up. Again, I am sorry." Dom hears footsteps behind her and sees Kat turn the corner. She looks back at Ray as Kat passes her and makes it out to Ray.

"Please leave Dom out of this. This is my fault. I am the married one. It is not her fault." Kats back is to Dom but Dom how Kat has her back. Kat is a good person. Ray is a good person. Guilt is gnawing at Dom's calmness. "This between me and you, let's leave her out of this." Kat says.

"Yes, but she works with you. Are you in love with her? I mean, what is this exactly? Am I just supposed to look the other way? I'm sorry if I am being dramatic but my wife has been sleeping with her co-star and I had no idea." Ray's voice is starting to shake and his composure crumbling. Dom feels the hot tears leaving her eyes. She is shaking, what is this feeling? Nothing is simple anymore.

"We have not been sleeping together, it happened once. Again, this will not happen again, but you should know it did." Dom manages to get out. "I'll stay out of this, this is between the two of you. You know where I stand. Kat will you be okay?" Kat looks back into Dom's eyes. She doesn't have to say anything for Dom to know how sorry Kat feels.

"I'll be okay. Thank you." Is all that Kat manages to get out. Dom feels torn apart by all of this. Ray is hurt, Kat is clearly hurt and she cannot stand the overwhelming ache in her own chest but she needs to walk away. So she does. She can hear Ray start to cry as she walks away and Kat saying she is sorry. Dom begins to cry herself as she walks back into set. Melanie is there as soon as she walks in. She grabs Dom, looks in her eyes, Dom feels like she wants to hide. Melanie hold her.

"I know baby girl. I saw him. It is going to be okay. I promise." Melanie attempt to comfort Dom but Dom feels no comfort. She starts sobbing harder and Melanie takes her off to a corner of the set.

"I slept with her and now everything is messed up. I shouldn't of. I know I shouldn't of but I love her, I know this is soo bloody daft." Dom gets out between sobs. Melanie hold her tighter. They stay there like that until Dom manages to calm herself. Mel pulls away says something about how Dom should wash her face and come stay with her tonight. Dom feels that that is the best advice she has every received in her life.

"I will meet you in the barn. They were late setting up since everyone was hung over from last night apparently. I'll go find.. Just go wash your face. I'll see you in 5." Melanie says and goes off. Dom heads to the restroom. As she is drying off her face Kat walks in. She watches Kat from the mirror, Kat looks back at her.

"He left. He said he needed space. Whatever happens this is not your fault." Kat gets out. Dom turns around and Kat comes to her and wraps her up in a strong embrace. "i am so sorry i put you in the middle of this. I really am Dom." Kat says as she holds on to Dom hard. Dom hangs on to her. They are both standing there alone in their sad embrace then Melanie walks in.

"Ladies. We are being called to set." Is all she says, they separate. Kat walks out first. Melanie looks at Dom with a serious stern look an says "you need to draw a line." The walks out. Dom thinks to herself after we wrap up today I am leaving. We have two weeks off. We all need time apart. She heads out of the restroom set on letting this go..


	9. The one where its easier said

The one where it's easier said then done.

Kat POV:

Kat walks out into the sound stage following Melanie. Her marriage right now seems to be falling apart. She loves Ray but she can't shake the feeling she quite obviously feels for Dom. She knows she needs to allow the space but here they are about to go redo a scene that involves pretending to be intimate with Dom. This whole thing is a bit much but here they go. Dom walks up from behind them. They both step onto set together.

They sit across from one another. Hands in each other's. Kat looks into Doms eyes. Well, Waves eyes, and all the drama fades for now. Right now that's her girl and they are in love. They place their heads against each other, Kat can feel Dom's breath against her mouth. I just want to kiss her, she is so close. They hear "action." They fall into the scene, lines come out clearly. Waves kisses her lips, the moment so real.. "when we get that ring off? We get off." Nicole days and as Kat walks into the next room, leaving Nicole with Waverly in the other room she hears "CUT, that's a wrap!" And everyone is clapping.

Kat walks back to set, everyone is clapping and laughing, she looks for Dom but cannot find her amongst the crew. Kat goes over and hugs the camera guys and gals and spots Dom hugging Melanie and saying some stuff she cannot hear. Melanie is smiling at her and nodding. Dom kisses Mel's cheek and they both hug again. Kat finds herself walking over, "nicely done ladies" she says to both Melanie and Dom.

"Nicely done to you, Officer Haught! Now we all get a nice 3 week break! Or as I call it mother hood, where there are no breaks until these lil shits move out!" Melanie laughs, she hugs Kat, and goes off. Kat stands in front of Dom. So, three weeks. When are you leaving she asks Dom? Sounding more desperate than she wanted to. Dom looks at her and softly smiles.

"I am leaving for Toronto tomorrow morning then heading off to the country side for the remainder of our break. Gonna tune in to nature. When are you heading back? Wait where are you heading to now that.." Dom trails off, Kat notices the blush rising in her cheeks. Yes, Kat had not thought of that. Is she going to go back home? Ray needs space and so does she. Maybe she will go stay with her mother for a little bit until she figures it out.

"I am thinking of staying with my parents for a few days until I figure out what exactly to do. Where everything stands. I am going to call my mom. I have to do some voice over today but I think I will head out tomorrow morning as well. I am pretty sure that is when my flight is for." She smiles weekly as she responds to Dom. Dom nods.

"That makes sense. Well I will see you later perhaps? I believe everyone is meeting up for dinner and drinks at a place close to our hotel. I think that would be a good distraction, don't you? You should join us." Dom says. Kat nods and with that they go their separate ways.

Kat spends most of her day in a small closet sized room, redoing lines from a few of her scenes with Melanie outside. By the time she is done its 6 in the afternoon. She is sure dinner is soon. She heads back to her hotel room, she changes into something a little more "going out" but she doesn't feel like a dress. She puts on a short sleeve, black button down shirt, black slacks, shiny black wing tips, and a leather jacket. She makes her eye make up a little dark, her hair is slick to the side, and nude lipstick. She is ready for dinner with the team, and most importantly with Dom they will not see each other for a while. She knows she should not care. She knows she should stay away from Dom but its magnetic.

As soon as Kat walks in, she looks in to catch Dom's eyes looking back at her. Dom is wearing a black jumper with silver strappy heals, she looks amazing, as per usual and Kat smiles at her as she removes her coat and walks over. The entire crew and cast is there, she can hear Melanie laughing with Tim.

"You look great, I'm glad you came." Dom says to her, and she can see Dom blush, she didn't mean to say that but well she did.

"I couldn't NOT come, its our last time together for a while.. all of us." Kat blushes too. She needs to be more mindful of her words here. Dom smiles back and nods. "I need a drink! Can I get you one?" Dom nods again. They both head over to the bar. Stephanie comes over with Varun and Greg.

"Shots for everyone!!" Stephane shouts and just like that they all pound burning shots of Patron. "Shots!!" Stephanie shouts again and one more goes down their throat. Kat feels herself grow much more calm. She is at a lovey restaurant with her team, they are all laughing, sharing stories. As they find seats she gravities toward Dom and sits next to her. They are poured glasses of champagne and as the conversation goes on, the group talking about nonsense, and what they will all be up to Kat can't help but notice how enthralled in convo Dom seems with Gabrielle who is setting on the other side of Dom. Kat attempt to play no mind to listen to everyone else, to Michael sho is sitting on her other side, to anything but when she notices Gabrielle place a hand on Dom's right knee and whisper in her ear she is beginning to lose her cool. She drinks the rest of her champagne and the server pours her more, she needs to stop drinking, she has made some poor choices drunk, but she starts on that glass. She notices Dom get up from the table and head to the restroom. Let her go Kat, just let her go. She cannot, she gets up and heads to the restroom.

As soon as she goes through the doors, she states "what is that all about?"

"Excuse me?" Dom replies. She hears from behind a stall. She can hear Dom using the restroom but she cannot stop herself.

"She is all over you. I mean its pretty obvious." She gets out with a little more resentment than she intended. She hears the toilet flush and Dom comes out right in front of her. She looks into Kat's eyes.

"What is all this about. I thought we had already decided. We decided Kat." She says as she passes Kat a little too close. Kat can smell her sweet pea scent. Kat watches Dom through the mirror. Dom looks up as she grabs for a towel to dry off her hands. They look at each other in silence but the electricity in the silence is clear to both of them. Dom turns around and looks at Kat then looks down.

"I know we both said what was the right thing to do. That doesn't mean its the easiest. I am having a hard time at the idea of you and." At that moment Melanie walks in. Dom walks out. Melanie watches Dom leave and looks at Kat. Nothing shared between any of them. Kat looks herself in the mirror, cleans up her running mascara, and heads out. She returns to the table and continues to talk with Michael. She has more champagne as she notices Gabrielle pour Dom some more.

Some of the crew has said they are going to go to Tim's room for dancing. Gabrielle shouts out that that would be fun. So, Dom and Gaby head out as they do, Dom looks back at Kat and mouths "come." Kat doesnt' even wait she gets up, puts her coat on and follows. Most of them head to Tim's room. He has a junior suit on the ground level and it makes it easier for the music and jumping that the night turns into. Kat and Dom eventually find themselves next to one another with all the dancing and as Dom's body slightly rubs against Kat's their eyes meet. Kat can't help but look at Dom's lips and as she notices the haze of lust in Dom's eyes all of a sudden Gabrielle is pulling her away as they leave the party. Kat just stands there watching Dom go. This is their last night. This is her last chance, chance at what exactly she is not 100% clear, all she is clear is she needs to be close to Dom. She grabs her coat and follows the girls. She sees the closed elevator doors when she goes to follow them. Rats. She gets on the elevator next to it. She exits on Dom's floor and what she catches next makes her stomach drop. There is her Dom is making out with Gabrielle. Gabrielle has Dom pinned against her room door. Dom has her eyes closed, arms wrapped around Gabrielle neck, and she seems to be enjoying it. She watches Dom reach down behind her to open her door. Kat feels panicked.

"Dom, excuse me guys." Kat says and Dom practically shoves Gabrielle off of her. Gabrielle looks flustered and stunned and Dom looks flushed and embarrassed. "I am sorry to interrupt. I really need to talk with you Dom." Kat says.

Dom wipes her lips and says "yes, of course. I'm sorry Gabs, I'll call you later. Kat please come in." She says quickly and Kat passes a blushing Gabby. Gabby nods and takes off. Kat walks into Dom's room as Dom opens the door.

"Well that was fun." Kat says not even sure what she is referring to. "I know we are both leaving tomorrow and I just wanted to see you alone for a second but clearly I am interrupting. I am so stupid!" Kat says and Dom just stares at her.

"I was picturing you. You kissing me. I needed a distraction from all of this. From you dressed the way you are." Dom states matter of fact. Kat just watches her.

"I need to draw a line. I need to let you be. You are married. I have every intention of drawing that line between us..." Dom states as she approaches Kat. She stands right in front of her, her eyes traveling from Kat's eyes to her lips. "I need to let you go. Regardless of how I am feeling. It's not right." She comes closer to Kat now, her hands move up Kat's arms. Kat pulls her in without thinking, her lips find Dom's, and they begin to kiss with an overwhelming ache and what feels like pain. Dom pulls away. "I can't. We really can't keep doing this..." Kat stops her talking with another kiss. She kisses and starts walking Dom back towards her bed, the kisses intensifying. "Kat, we shouldn't. We really.." Dom falls back onto her bed and Kat follows her. She lays there on top of Dom, her lips kissing all over Dom's neck. Dom holds on to her, quietly moaning Kats name.

Kat is running her right hand down Dom's left tight and down her calf to remove the heel off Dom's little foot, she takes the other heel off also. Dom suddenly pulls Kats face up toward her and they are kissing with an intensity that is making Kat pulsate all over. Kat pulls down on the straps of Dom's jumper and Dom helps her lower it. It goes down past her shoulders, below her breast and when its to her hips, Kat can't control herself anymore she starts kissing Dom's breasts. This moment is getting hotter, Dom is holding Kat's head in place as Kat nibbles and sucks on Dom's right nipple. Kat feels Dom's hand go down the front of her shirt. She is unbuttoning it slowly. Kat gets up and takes her shirt off to help Dom. Dom watches her and gets up as well she removes the remainder of her jumper so that she stand in front of Kat with A black silky strapless bra and panties. She moves forward and begins to unbutton and unzip Kat's slacks and Kat removes her shoes, pushing her right foot behind her left shoe and then once that shoe is off, pushing her left foot behind her right shoe. Dom is successful in pulling Kat's pants down and as Kat walks out of them she places her hands on either side of Dom's hips and moves her back to the bed as they both softly fall back onto it.

Kat looks down at Dom and through the haze of alcohol and want she says "I want you so badly it doesn't make sense to me.." Dom reaches up to her and brings her down to her, she kisses her longingly.

"Please don't try to make sense of this right now. It's not going to, just kiss me." Kat does just that they begin their hazy love making session. Kisses and scratches and tugging and pulling... they tumble over what they said they wouldn't do again. As they kiss with fervent want they hear a knock at Dom's door. They both look to the door. The knock happens again..

"Dom are you alright? Open up, I know you are in there..." It's Melanie. Great.


	10. The one with the closet

The one with the closet.

DOM POV:

Dom looks up at Kat they are just staring at each other.. "get in my closet." I'll have her go" she says. Kat just looks at her and jumps off her. It's comical almost watching a stunning, scantly clad, Kat run into her closet. Dom puts on a bath robe and walks to the door. She takes in a deep breath and opens it.

Mel looks up at her and walks in. Crap. "Are you alright? You disappeared and I thought you were staying with me tonight after all that happened today. I dont want you alone and sad." She says but looks past Dom to the disarray of clothing on the floor next to her bed. More sets of clothes than just Dom was wearing. She looks at Dom purses her lips and looks down shaking her head. "Oh, I see.." Dom feels the color fading from her own face. Mel steps forward closer to the bed and kicks at Kats shoes. "These are a little big for you." She says while looking at the Dom's jumper randomly on the bed as well as one of Dom's heels. Melanie heads back to the door. She looks back at Dom and nods again. She opens her mouth and closes it without saying anything, almost as though she doesn't even know what to say. Dom is feeling particularly vulnerable and embarrassed. She knows a practically naked Kat is waiting in her closet. She knows Melanie is not stupid, she is putting it all together.

Melanie opens the hotel room door and gives one final glance at Dom. "I'm not judging, this isn't my business. Just do what's right. Whatever that means for

You. I love you.. BOTH!" She says the last word louder, wanting Kat to hear. Melanie knows. Then she steps out the room allowing the door to slam behind her. Dom stares at the door. Then she looks back at the closet door.

"She is gone!" Dom says out loud and she is questioning what she is doing here but,

all questions fade as Kat comes out. She is in matching blue under garments. Dom looks her up and down and can tell Kat notices. Kat begins to walk over with what looks like regret in her eyes. Dom removes her robe as she approaches. Kat sucks in her breath. "I don't want to talk right now." Is all Dom says and Kat pounces on her, they lose their remaining clothes quickly and dive into warm covers, swimming in want and lust, until Dom finds the exact angle inside of Kat that makes her scream out in pleasure. Dom curls the fingers of her right hand to bring Kat to completion. As Kat climaxes with a scream that Dom muffles with a hard kiss. Kat falls back bonelessly and groans.

"Dom.. god what are too doing to me?" She says and Dom feels her own stomach flutter. She cares about Kat so much and here she has her under hear coming down from her climax.. Kat moves up and kisses Dom then pushes up in their kiss. She turns Dom onto her back and Dom is shivering with anticipation. She can feel Kats right hand move between her legs. Slowly caressing over the insides of her thighs. As Kat runs two fingers over her clit Dom begins to shake. She wants Kat so bad. Kat slowly begins to circle around her clit making Dom visibly shake. "Are you okay?" Kat says on to her lips followed by with soft kiss. Dom hold on to her harder.

"I am just fine, please don't stop, I need it so badly.." Dom whispers over her lips. Kat takes in the reassurance and begins her gentle circling. She runs her tongue over Dom's bottom lip before she nibbles at it and Dom feels like all of this is too much, he might just burst. She sinks her own finger tips into Kat's back, losing herself and all rational thoughts about this night with every stroke of Kat's finger tips against her. Slowly she feels Kat move down from her clit and gently dip inside of her "Oh MY, please, please.." Dom begins to beg for her to enter but Kat already knows, she inserts two fingers into Dom hard, making Dom's head fall back and her back arch into Kat's firm thrusts. Dom feels Kat's thumb start to circle around her clit again and all of it is mind numbingly satisfying to a point where she feels her walls tighten around Kat's finger tips as she begins to cum. She moans out Kat's name through tightly shut eyes and Kat moves faster sending Dom into another wave of euphoria. As she comes down from her high she feels Kat pull out gently. Kat lays her head on Dom's chest. Dom reaches down and brings Kat's hand up, the hand that is covered in Dom's own juices, and she places her fingers tips in her own mouth and sucks it clean. Kat watches her and bites her lower lip.

She moves up to her face and kisses her hard, moving her tongue over Dom's to get the taste and moaning when she tastes it. They hang on like this kissing like if each other's mouths brought them the air they needed to breath. At some point they fall asleep and in the middle of the night Dom wakes up to find a sleeping Kat next to her. This can't keep happening, she tells herself. She begins to write a very long note on her phone. A note stating how this can't keep going on and how she needs space. She knows Kat loves Ray and perhaps this is experimenting but it means more to her than that and so she needs to let her go before she ends up hurt. She writes it and leaves it on her phone. Falls asleep again holding on to Kat. Morning will come and all of this will unravel but for now she will live in her real life Wayhaught moment. If only .


	11. The one with space

The one with this space.

KAT POV:

Kat moves and feels someone behind her. Her head is killing her. She looks and sees Dom's frame wrapped around her. Yes. Dom wrapper around her. She looks at the clock and it reads 6:17am. She needs to get up and get packed. Her flight leaves at 11:35a. She only has a few hours. She begins to pull away from a sleeping Dom but then realizes that Dom's flight leaves around the same time. Maybe I should wake her. Kat turns around and looks at Dom.

"Dom, wake up, it's past 6. I'm not sure what time your flight is." She moves a strand of hair from Doms face and watches a sleepy Dom begin to waken. Then all of a sudden she jolts up. She is naked as she jumps up.

"Bullocks, my flights leaves at 9am! I need to get ready, bloody my head." Dom exclaims as she rubs her temples, looks down realizes she is naked, then grabs her robe off the ground. She looks at Kat. Kat gets up, and starts searching for her clothes as Dom leaves the room for the restroom. Kat knows she needs to go. She puts on her shoes and then heads into the restroom. She sees Dom sitting on the sink. Kat approaches her but surprised by Dom's extended hand. Dom is looking at her. "I need space. We have three weeks, let's see what that feels like. No contact just space. You are married I'm not trying to hurt that because of sex." Kat just looks at Dom not knowing what to say, it's not just sex, it doesn't feel that way, but she can't make promises, and she is uncertain as to what it all means. She nods. Dom just look away. "Okay, well I'll see you in three weeks." Is all Dom gets out before jumping off the sink and turning on the shower. Kat gets it, the woman needs space, this is all too much, and it's confusing. Dom is trying to protect herself. Kat begins to exit the restroom but turns round suddenly, she catches Dom looking back at her. She walks up to Dom.

"I love you. I am unclear as to what kind of love. But, I love you. That doesn't change. I know its not fair, and I know, its not right, but it just is." She says, she places her hand on Dom' cheek then gently removes it. "I'll see you in three weeks." Then Kat walks out. She doesn't look back. Half of her is hoping Dom will come grab her and hug her before she exits the room, but she doesn't. As Kat walks through the door and hears it close behind her, she feels the weight of this all push down on her, Dom wants no contact. It will be three weeks. THREE WEEKS. She can't go back to her house because well that means confronting Ray, Ray. She needs to talk to Ray. She heads to her room, decides to take the stairs up to her floor. She gets to her floor to see Steph knocking on her door.

"Hey, Steph what's up?" Kat says as she approaches. It makes Steph jump. Kat notices Steph eye her up and down, she is still wearing last nights clothes. She feels no shame at this point, Dom is still on her mind and the gravity of this entire ordeal.

"Hey, Ray called me said you were not picking up your phone. He said you should call him, it's something about Bernie." Kat's stomach fell. Bernie, her beloved dog.

"Thank you I will, I am sorry. I need to get ready for my flight, thank you so much Steph." Is all that Kat manages to get out. She walks in to her room. Begins to throw stuff into her bags. She calls Ray and he answers. His voice comforts her. Bernie swallowed a toy, he is going to be okay, he can't wait to see her. She can't wait to see them either. She hangs up the phone. She knows she is going home, to their home. She knows what this means, she knows. Dom. Dom, I am so sorry, is all she can think to herself.

Maybe three weeks is what they both need.


	12. The one after the break

DOM POV:

Time apart was a must. Nature and the greater good have once gain filled Dom, she feels it in her bones. This is what she needed. Yet, today, the day she needs to return to set she feels uneasy. It has been code black between her and Kat, it was her choice. She didn't think of her, forced herself not to. Had a great time reconnecting with nature and living outside of herself and yet here she is feeling completely out of sorts now that she knows the distance is over and her biggest fear is true; Kat went back to Ray she loves Ray, it all meant nothing. She saw the post Ray put up of the three of them out and about, it made her heart stop. She keeps planning it in her head. Over and over. Hide the feeling. Whatever happens be happy for them. For her. You got to feel a little of what it means to love on Kat, that's enough, it needs to be.

As Dom walks into set she sees her; beautiful, tall, dimples deep, glowing red hair, and kind Kat. She feels her stomach flutter, bullocks! I still have it all inside me, the last three weeks out the door. Dom takes a deep breath and puts on her best smile. Not over the top and not too minimal. I'm a great actress. She notices Kat notice her. That beautiful smile that was painted across Kats face vanishes for a few seconds but comes right back. Dom swallows hard, she feels herself getting cotton mouth, goodness, I'm nervous. She continues walking toward the group of her peers, Kat makes her way to the crowd toward her and at this moment all Dom wants is for Kat to leave her space. All of a sudden Melanie cuts right in from of Dom. She wrapped her arms around her and starts walking her in a different direction. Thank bald headed baby Jesus.

"Hey there baby girl!" Melanie gives out joyfully as she pulls away from Dom. "How was Bumfuck Egypt or wherever random remote corner of the Earth you hid yourself in? I missed you!" She is smiling and Dom can't help but smile.

She noticed Kat has left the area and it brings her relief. "It was lovely, nature, birds, and peace. I needed it."

"I bet, hey if you need to come chill with me for whatever reason do that. I don't want to pry but I can gather this whole thing." Melanie states as she looks at Dom endearingly.

"That obvious? You think anyone else can pick it up? I really don't want this to be done thing." Dom says she feels deflated and is not hiding it from Melanie.

"It's obvious to me and Steph. We aren't going to tell anyone worry you not! You are too pretty to worry. What you need is a hot rebound, we can get you a mare or stallion, we don't care! But we are working on it. Gabby still had the hots for ya" Melanie says as she winks at her.

"I don't think I want to.." Dom begins and is cut off by Melanie.

"The hell you don't. You want to sulk and be miserable and fall back into whatever that was before break that left you feeling? Sad? Used? Both? No! You want some exciting hot distraction. Be clear with them that's what it is and ride this shit away, literally! Now let's go we have a meeting and a read through. Sit next to me and all will be well, I love you!" Melanie says and wraps a hand around Dom. Dom feels better, Mel has always done that for her. She takes in a deep breath and prepares herself. She needs to acknowledge Kat at some point. Everything is different between her and Kat. Somehow much sadder and worse.

They walk back to the group and Kat is still missing.

As they head into the building Dom sees Kat she is already inside sitting by herself looking at the script. As everyone filters in Dom decides she needs to go wet her face this moment has her feeling waaaay too much. She sets her bag down next to Mel and smiles and greets her way toward the restroom. She gets in closed the door behind her as tears threaten to come through. She feels dumped. Everyone knows she was some fling Kat has. She shakes it off, wets her face with cold water, and tells herself, this doesn't matter, there is bigger shit going on! She feels confident. She opens the door and there she is. Kat leaning up against the wall. Looking into her eyes. Kat goes to say something but Dom surprises herself by saying "I can't do this yet. I'm sorry." And walking past her. Leaving Kat behind her and setting the tone between them after their break.


	13. The one where Reality bites

Kats POV:

Kat can feel herself shrinking as Dom walks away. She isn't sure what exactly she expected. Dom has every right and yet they never made promises, still she gets that Dom is hurt. The woman must feel stupid but Kat herself feels stupid, she let herself get carried away by this whole thing. She wants to run after Dom but doesn't. She goes into the restroom washes her hands, looks herself in the mirror, and shakes her head. Wtf Kat, what have you done, is all she can think. She heads back out into the room. She notices Dom sitting next to Mel, Mel shoots Kat a look but looks back at Dom. Fuck, this is all a mess. She thought everything would be fine, she realizes now that she was playing dumb, she is back with Ray, sort of. They are not sleeping in the same room and are taking it slow, but they are taking it back in that direction and she can't let her impulses get the best of her. She has to leave space between her and Dom. She sits down.

"Let's start you guys, welcome back!!" Stephanie shouts out and the entire room claps. They are all back. Wynonna Earp. Melanie Stands up and everyone claps even louder. Kat looks for Dom's eyes. She looks back down at her script as she claps. She is back with Ray, it's done. She needs to let her go. She feel her stomach flip. Fuck.


	14. theonewiththefireescape

DOM POV:

It hurts more than she can understand. The reading was torture. She felt like she was pretending. The irony, she is an actress, and she was putting on. Dom sits down on her bead in the hotel room, not the same hotel room. She made sure to be on the highest floor she could get. Away from the 5th floor and it's memories. She grabs her phone to text Mel. She doesn't want to be alone right now, her chest feels heavy and she's been bordering tears all day. When she looks at the screen she sees a text from Gabby and from Kat.. she opens up Gabbys first.

G: I'VE MISSED YOU, CAN WE MEET UP TONIGHT?

Dom thinks to herself that Melanie is putting her work in and trying to distract her and hey, it could be. She takes a deep breath and answers

D: to G

Let's, I'm excited to see you. Pool? Say, 8pm?

She knows that gives her a few hours to collect herself. She goes and opens Kats message.

K: IM SORRY THAT WAS SO WEIRD TODAY. CAN WE TALK? WHAT FLOOR ARE YOU ON?

Dom take a deeper breath and closes the message. She doesn't care to know what's going on with Kat. She doesn't want an explanation, an explanation won't fill the gapping hole she feels. She gets in the shower and through the steam and her tears she lets it be. Kat can go and get comfort from her husband. She is going to forget her and with time, they can be friends again. As she gets dressed she hears a knock. She knows it's Melanie, she is the one that knows what floor she is on. She opens the door to find Kat there. Argh!

"Yes?" She asks through a half closed door.

"Can I come in?" Kat asks. Saying nothing else. Dom knows that she shouldn't let her in. Boundaries. Damn it! She opens the door. She has pants on but just a bra as she walks toward her bed and grabs the shirt she intends to wear. She puts it on. She sees Kat just staring at her.

"What is it Kat?" She asks dryly. Crossing her arms across chest. Kat approaches but stops herself as Dom steps back.

"I didn't mean to do this, whatever this is, or get back with Ray.. I just." Kat trails off.

"You don't mean to a lot of things but it's still what's happened." Dom replies. Dom feels herself so filled with hurt, no empathy toward Kat at this moment. Kat just nods in front of her. "We are here. I am Dominique and you are very married Katherine. We had sex a few times. That's that. It's done. I personally don't want to continue talking about this. I'll be honest, if I cannot have you to myself I do not want this. So let's not." Dom feels her voice break at the end.

"Dom, please don't shut me out like this. We were so good before.." Kat starts but Dom cuts her off.

"That's done, shattered glass, or like crumpled up paper, we can try and piece it back together or straighten it up, but it's just not the same. Look I have somewhere to be, is that all you wanted to discuss?" Dom feels herself shaking. She notices the tears Kat is fighting to contain. She wants to apologize, she wants to reach out and hold her. She doesn't.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll let it be. See you on set.." Kat says through a shaky voice. She turns around and opens the door. She hesitates for a second but leaves. Dom just stares at the door. She still wants Kat so badly. Everything, their friendship, whatever happened. She still wants her. She just stands there for what feels forever allowing the moment to take over her. Feeling the tears stream down her face.

Fuck it. She runs a comb through her hair slaps on some boots and grabs her coat. She heads to Gabbys office on set. She knows she is still working but she can't stay in this room alone. She walks with determination. Gets on the elevator but then heads to the stairs instead. She needs a walk and 12 stories should help. Half way down she spots two women embracing, one crying, and realized it's Melanie and Kat. Mel is comforting Kat. Fuck it all to hell! Before anyone can say anything she takes the emergency exit door onto the 5th floor. She catches Kats tear filed eyes.. argh!! She lets the door slam behind her. She can't deal with this. She cannot. She needs a distraction. She keeps walking down but by the time she gets to the lobby she knows she can't use somebody to let her feeling for her Kat go. She gets in to elevator hits the 12 floor. The doors close and she breaks down. This isn't going to work.


	15. Theonewithallthebackandforth

Kat POV:

Kat watches DOM go through the fire escape. She starts walking toward it but Melanie stops her. "Stop, let her go! This cannot keep happening with you two. You chose Ray. You chose." Melanie says.

The words hit Kat hard. She did chose, she chose her husband and her dog, and her comfortable life. Yet, here she was wanting to desperately follow Dom, Dom who is hurt. Dom who she knew cares about her. She needs to let her go.

"I know, I do know Melanie. I know I am being selfish, I am ruining everything for everyone. I just need to talk to her." Kat says half begging.

"Okay, let's talk to her. I'll come with you." Melanie brings our her phone and calls Dom. Kat just stares at her.

"Hey baby girl, I know this is not the best time but I'd like to talk with you, and I am bringing up Kat.. Yeah... no I get it but it needs to happen. We have to start filming and... yes but... okay, look it just needs to be put to reset. I'll be there don't worry. Okay? Okay! We are heading your way right now. be there in a few minutes." Melanie hangs up. She looks at Kat. "Say what you need to say. I'll be right by you." Melanie heads into the building thought the 5th floor fire escape. Dom follows. They get into the elevator. Melanie hits the 12 floor and they head up in silence.

As they head up Kat can't find the words. She is not even sure what she wants to say let alone what she should say. The doors open and she walks behind Melanie in silence. This is so infantile, they can't even talk without supervision. Melanie knocks on Dom's door, Kat takes a deep breath in and then lets it out. Melanie looks back at her as Dom opens the door. Mel rushes Dom, she picks her off the ground and twirls her which gets Dom to laugh. They Kat walks in after them and closes the door. Melanie sets Dom down and Dom's eyes lock with Kat's. Kat can feel her heart begin to race.

"Alright ladies, I am just here to mediate this ordeal. We all need to be able to work together without the very obvious awkwardness you are both exuding even around people. No one knows what went on with you both, no one but Steph and I, and we don't plan on disclosing so. .. say what you need to say to each other and lets start there?" Melanie says all of this in one breath, she is also feeling nervous about this exchange of words. She sits down.

Kat just stares at Dom.

"Well, I am not sure that we have anything more to say to one another. This entire ordeal is hard. How I am feeling is irrelevant of the job we have to do so, I will set my feelings aside. I don't want to go on about it. We are all here to shoot the finally and do voice over and once that is done I am leaving for some time and we do not need to talk to each other." Dom gets it all out in one swift statement.

"Where are you going?" Is all Kat manages to respond which she realizes seems clingy and inappropriate. Dom looks at her and she senses anger behind those eyes. Dom hesitates before she answers, she takes a deep breath as if to calm her self.

"Brazil for a good long time. I am doing a "go vegan" movement and it's going to take a lot of my attention so that will be good." Dom says shortly. She looks down. Kat doesn't know how to reply. She looks at Melanie and Melanie giver her a wide eyed look like "I don't know!"

"I am moving to L.A. for some time myself." Kat replies which gets Dom to look up at her, she nods. "I will be professional on set, I won't let how I feel interfere. I am sorry I am here again, I know we had already established that you did not want to talk about this. I accept that it's my fault. I'll let it be." Kat says. She turns around and goes to the door. She sees Melanie get up. She opens the door and walks out. She doesn't feel any better. Things are just not going to be the same.


	16. resolutions

DOM POV:

Dom is doing yoga in her hotel room to Linkin Parks Essentials on Apple Music. "NUMB" is blasting through the speakers and for whatever reason it all feels right. They have wrapped up filming, she didn't' go to the party. She has disconnected from social media, from everything. It's been 2 weeks since her ordeal with Kat and Melanie in this room and things are better. Tomorrow is Brazil, tomorrow, real things matter.

As the song "HEAVY" comes on Dom sits on her yoga mat. "I'm holding on why is everything so heavy, so much more than I can carry, I keep dragging around what's bringing me down, if i just let go I'd be set free.." She lets the lyrics sink in. Things feel better. She is going to be okay. She gets up. Removes her clothes and gets in a hot shower. She lets the water drape over her body, hot steam surrounding her, she begins to look forward toward everything that can be. Whey has she allowed this thing with Kat affect her so much? Carrying for people shouldn't have to be so one-dimensional. She takes a deep breath and decides she needs to let Kat know this. She forgives her. She can let it go. She accepts boundaries must be formed but the love she feels for her remains. She gets dressed allows her hair to dry on its own and heads out. Acid washed jeans, cut of thirst ad Birkenstock's. It's cold and he realizes her shoes were a mistake but she is not going outside so it feels right regardless. She gets into the elevator. She is not sure if LINKIN PARK has given his this sense of calm and understating but she is riding the wave. She goes down to the 5th floor and realizes she is not sure what room Kat is in. Crap. She brings out her phone.

DOM to KAT:

WHAT ROOM ARE YOU IN?

Dom watches the think bubble come up almost immediately.

KAT to DOM:

533A

DOM to KAT:

ALRIGHT IAM COMING OVER.

KAT to DOM:

OKAY.. IS THAT A GOOD IDEA?

Dom reads that last message as she knocks on Kat's door. Kat opens it. "Guess it depends on how it goes right?" Dom says smiling as she walks into Kat's room. "Don't worry I am not here for anything other than to say that I have been stuck in a one-dimensional mindset with regards to what has happened with us. I've thought it over. I let the resentment go. I forgive you. I forgive myself for how I acted and I hope you can give me that too, no pressure though, do it at your own time. I would very much like for us to be able to be friends again, maybe when I come back from Brazil." Dom looks at Kat, Kat has a small smile painted on her face. Dom smiles back.

"I'll admit that is what I wanted to hear, but I didn't' think it was something that was going to happen just now. I want that too very much." Kat says at Dom. Dom sits on her bead. Kat sits next to her.

"Good well then its settled. I leave tomorrow but I would like nothing more than to have lunch or dinner? I am sorry, I don't' even know when you are leaving." Dom says, watching what looks like relief on Kat.

"I don't' leave until tomorrow morning. I am heading to L.A., I am going to be there for, well indefinitely. I'm going to try my shot at Hollywood. It's so nerve racking!" She says to Dom and Dom feels warm, she is talking normally to beautiful Kat Barrell.

"You are going to be so amazing! I am excited for you. Stepping out of the comfort zone. That's is awesome!" Dom says and gets up. Well what will it be? Lunch or dinner? I am starving right now so I am going to go grab breakfast." Dom says.

"How about we do it all? Let's invite Mel?" Kat responds.

"Mel is in voice over right now but she can definitely come to lunch or dinner.. maybe, who knows she always has so much voice over!" Dom says and they both laugh. They head to the door. Dom opens it and Kat stops her, she wraps her arms around Dom. Dom is all of a sudden hit with a strange wave of happiness and sadness. She shakes off the sadness and holds on to Kat.

"I missed you terribly so." Kat says. "I don't' want to lose you. You mean so much to me." Dom lets those words sink in as she pulls away.

"Same here." She says as she looks deep into Kat's eyes. "Same." She can't help that her eyes move down to Kat's lips and back up to her eyes just at that moment Dom's phone goes off. It's Gaby as she looks down, Kat looks down too. They look at each other and they find themselves in a very familiar place.


	17. Brave

Kat POV:

Kat allows herself to let her gaze linger with Dom's. She watches Dom lick her lips then put her finger up as if to say "one moment," as she picks up the phone. She doesn't' want to ruin the moment they are having. She is happy that this is happening. She wants to so badly to be friends with Dom, to move past what has happened, to have her in her life, but as Dom picks up the phone and laughs and tells Gabby that she is going to see her later, the nagging feeling of jealousy begins to build up. She looks away from Dom and grabs her jacket. They are going to breakfast, she isn't' going to allow her silly emotions to ruin this reconciliation.

Dom hangs up after saying "alright catch you later, 9pm sounds good." Then looks at Kat and says "you ready? Oh my i realize I need to change my shoes, do you want to come with me or I can meet you in the lobby?" Dom cheerfully asks.

"I'll come with you!" Kat exclaims as she hurries Dom out. They get into the elevator and Kat can't stop herself. "So, you and Gabby have been hitting it off?"

"We've hung out a few times. She is fun. It's casual, I'm leaving for a while so, not trying to make promises I can't keep, right?!" Dom says back a little awkwardly, Kat picks up.

"Oh, so its like an actual thing? You two are?.." Kat trails off. She is looking attentively at Dom, Dom has not made eye contact with her yet.

"We have, yes a few times now. Like I said casual. Here is my floor." The doors open and Dom walks out, Kat can feel the ball at the pit of her stomach. She didn't' think this would happen so quickly but I mean what did she expect. She takes a deep breath. This is a bad idea. Hanging out with Dom is bringing up all sorts of feelings for her. She walks behind Dom slowly. Don't fuck this up Kat, don't do anything sudden or stupid. You are an adult. As Dom reaches her door she stops.

"You can wait out here, I'll only be a sec, Im going to put boots on a jacket." She says and she heads in. Kat watches her walk in and realizes that Dom is feeling the tension, she has asked her to stay outside. Kat does that. She takes a deep breath. This is the last time she is going to see Dom for, who knows how long. At least until the new season starts and that start date has been a tad shaky. Don't fuck this up!

"Alrighty!! What do you say we get waffles? I know a great place that has vegan waffles! You will love it!" Dom has as he grabs hold of Kat's arm. They head to the elevator. Kat smiles at her and nods. this is the best she can get. This will have to do. She allows herself to just have small talk with Dom.

They eat waffles, laugh about stupid stuff about the season. She is feeling okay again. She answers a call from Ray and notices Dom smile, but not with her eyes. This is the best they can do for now.

As they head back to the hotel in the Uber, they had a 6 hour breakfast she realizes, she knows the day is coming to a close. Kat knows Dom has dinner later plans. She looks over to Dom and Dom smiles at her. She reaches her hand out and places it over Dom's hand. Dom holds on. They both watch their hands clasped together as the Uber pulls up. Kat gets out and Dom follows. They get into the elevator in silence. This is it. Dom stops the doors of the elevator from closing. "Let's take the stairs?" She asks. Kat nods. They walk out and take the stairs hand in hand. Walking up without saying a word. Their fingers caressing the others as they walk up.

They reach the fifth floor and Dom lets Kat's hand go. Kat reaches out and hugs her. Kat can feel Dom's hands tightly hold on to her. She holds on tightly as their breathing is growing irregular and deeper in their embrace. Dom let's go of her first. Kat fights back tears and tries to smile, she needs to put on a brave face, she knows but as she catches Dom's tear filled eyes she lets her own tears fall.

"Thank you for coming today, it means a lot to me. I'm glad we got to hang out before we took off." Kat says through a shakey voice.

"Me too" is al that Dom replies before Dom moves in and kisses Kat gently on the cheek "see you on the flip side." Dom smiles and starts making her way up the stairs to the 6th floor door before she opens up looks back at Kat and smiles. Then just like that she is gone. Kat stands there. Knowing that was it. That's it. She stays there crying. Collecting herself. That's it. Done.


	18. Gabby

DOM POV:

As Dom gets in into the elevator on the 6th floor she wipes her tears away. Today was good. She and Kat can be friends. Things are not the best but they are okay.

The doors open up on her floor and she heads to her room. She walks in and sees Gabby. Gabby smiles an without thinking or hesitation Dom barrels into her. Slamming her onto her bed.

Dom feels overwhelmed with emotions, she feels sad and happy and frustrated and as she kisses Gabby it all fades if only for a moment.

Dom kisses Gabby fervently, Gabby responds and before Dom knows it they are undressed and going at it with a passion that Dom hasn't felt for a hot minute. She has a tall, married woman on her mind, but she has been honest with Gabby, and Gabby either doesn't care or understands. Dom allows Gabby to take control, allows her mouth to roam her body, her finger tips to find the places that will take, whatever she fees for now, far away..

As soon as Dom cums with what sounds like a growl she falls back and Gabby falls on top of her.

"So did you want to get dinner or?" Gabby asks.

"Not really. But, if you want to order room service maybe we can do this some more?" Dom smiles devilishly and Gabby smiles back.

They stay there, they roll around a few more times, and after room service and a few drinks Gabby heads out with a promise to call, one that Dom returns.

Dom lays in bed. She knows this is it. She said her good bye to Kat. She has a big world she is heading into and that is it. It's Done. It's over. She takes a hot shower. Gets her bags in order by the door for her early departure. She lays down and then she hears a knock at her door. Her phone goes off simultaneously.

KAT TO DOM:

OPEN UP, ITS ME.


	19. waves

_A/N: I'm going to pause this story like I started it with Kat's POV. Thank you for the likes and follows. I will continue this soon just sort of hit a writers block. Shoot me thoughts. Thanks again._

KAT POV:

Kat watches her phone screen as she waits outside Doms' hotel room door. It feels like forever although it's only been a minute. The door opens without a text. Kat looks up as Dom wraps her robe around herself.

"Hi, look I know it's late and I'm sure you didn't expect me here staring at you." Kat says quickly. "I just wanted to see you and let you know I did something, something for you. I started an instagram page called START THE WAVE under your name. I know you've been talking about it and cleaning our oceans and changing our world and I'm with you. I support you. So, I wanted to give you the password and email I used. I wanted to tell you in person. You are already getting followers." Kat says in what feels like one breath. She begins to feel her cheeks get warm. This was so stupid! She didn't realize how stupid until just now. Kat looks at Dom abs watches her smile slowly.

"Come in." Dom says as she turns around. Kat follows and gently closes the door behind her. "Why did you do this?"

Kat has a million things going through her mind. She fidgets with her hand and walks slowly forward without looking up. "Because, well. Um, we are not.. things have happened between us and things are strange right now but. One thing is clear and it's that I whole heartedly believe in you and in your dream and vision. We need to "start the wave" and I wanted to help in that. I want.. to be part of it but it's yours." Kat looks up at Dom and noticed her wiping away tears. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I thought..." Kat is silenced by a gentle and brief kiss from Dom directly over her moving lips.

"Thank you. This means a lot.. I will cherish this." Dom quietly says as she moves back.

"I wanted us to have something bigger. I.. I love you very much Dominique." Kat says as tears escape her. "I wish you good travels in your journey."

"Thank you, I wish you the same." Dom responds.

They both smile and Kat turns around and leaves the room. They will see each other again and it will be okay. Kat walks away slowly. Taking the stairs down to her room. She walks in and smiles to herself. We are going to be okay. As she gets into her room she gets a text. It's Dom.

DOM:

I LOVE YOU TOO.


	20. Fin

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who has left me a comment and given me a like. It is always encouraging when you see others like something you've been working on. I have thought and thought about this story and it just feels as though it's run its course. So I am going to end it how I feel it should end. I'll keep writing stories but this one is concluded. Thanks again! _

It's months and Dom is getting off of an airplane in Toronto. She is back in Canada. Wynonna is still not a sure thing. She looks out and a brown haired girl is standing there smiling back at her. Dom's heart feels whole. She feels at ease, complete in herself. She runs toward open arms.

"It's so good to have you back baby girl!" Is what Mel says as she holds on to her.

Dom smiles back at her. Things are good. She is good, this, this is good.

_Fin_.


End file.
